Kamu, Aku, dan Dia
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, seorang pemuda anti-social dengan berbagai masalah dalam hidupnya dan Hibari Kyoya adalah senpainya dan seorang ketua kedisiplinan Nami-Chuu yang sudah dianggapnya kakak dan satu-satunya bersandar. Rokudo Mukuro, cowok idola di Nami-Chuu merupakan teman sekelas Tsuna, masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Lame summary, I knew it #nooffense


Chapter 1 :

* * *

_"…so in this place I make a promise, with my hand I'll always make you happy_…(_Present _Aqua Timez)

Aku duduk dikelasku yang ramai. Namun, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memedulikan keberadaanku. Sebegitu transparan kah aku? Apa aku hantu? Sudah mati? Kapan? Kenapa? Berpuluh pertanyaan berkelabat di otakku. Kalau ditanya aku ingin mati seperti apa, seharusnya aku sudah tiada sekarang.

_Bisakah orang mati kalau dia tidak bahagia? _ Mustahil banget. Oke aku memang nggak pintar, salahkan keadaan jika aku berpikir seperti ini. Kalau aku mengingat keadaan keluargaku yang sudah tidak lengkap. Aku Cuma tinggal bersama kakak laki-laki ku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan terlebih saat aku melihatnya dan kekasihnya, melakukan 'sesuatu' yang harusnya tidak kulihat saat aku berumur 9 tahun.

Bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Para murid berhambur masuk kelas. Diantara murid yang masuk kelas, mataku tertuju pada pria berambut biru indigo dengan model anehnya dan beberapa tindikan terlihat ditelinganya, mata kirinya berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya sedangkan mata kanannya ditutupi _eyepatch_. Aku memandanginya sebentar. Setelah ia sadar aku memandanginya beberapa lama, ia melihat kearahku dan aku memalingkan pandanganku. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke bangkunya yang kebetulan berada di sebelahku.

"Hei!" sapanya. Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. "Kenapa sih kamu selalu mengabaikanku?" tanyanya. Dan aku masih memilih untuk diam.

Kemudian guru pelajaran selanjutnya datang. Setelah itu pelajaran kesenian. Guru tersebut membuka tutup Grand Piano yang sengaja diletakkan dikelas sewaktu-waktu murid disuruh bermain piano. Sekarang kami disuruh bermain piano untuk pengambilan nilai harian. Disinilah aku terpaku menatap Grand Piano putih gading itu. Grand Piano itu mengingatkanku akan kenangan masa lalu ku yang indah dan pahit untuk dikenang. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memainkan bahkan menyentuh piano itu. Entah kalau aku menyentuh piano itu, ingatan masa lalu bagai film yang berjalan memutar rangkaian masa lalu ku yang indah.

Erika-sensei mulai memanggil nama murid satu persatu untuk menampilkan permainan mereka. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Kudengar nama pemuda yang duduk disampingku itu dipanggil namanya dan kulihat ia berjalan mendekati grand piano itu. Setelah mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk pemuda bernama Rokudo Mukuro mulai memainkan lagu instrumental dari Kim Hyun Ah yang berjudul Na Man Eh Nuh*. Aku tahu lagu yang dimainkannya karena dulu Yuuna pernah memainkannya. Yuuna adalah seorang gadis keturunan Jepang-Korea dan juga seseorang yang hampir menikahi kakakku.

Aku tidak memperhatikan permainan Rokudo, tapi telingaku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bunyi tuts-tuts yang di mainkannya, sangat mirip dengan yang dimainkan Yeon Ah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan air mata yang menetes dari mataku. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis ditempat seperti ini dan dilihat oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan fragmen masa lalu yang tiba-tiba diputar didalam otakku ketika pemuda Rokudo itu memainkan lagu itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia selesai memainkan lagu tersebut. Sontak terdengar tepuk tangan dari anak-anak sekelas, suka dengan permainan Rokudo. Bagaimana tidak, Rokudo adalah pemuda tampan (Menurut pandangan murid-murid perempuan dan beberapa dari murid laki-laki SMP Namimori) dan merupakan idola dari SMP ini. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan murid perempuan memandangnya dengan permainan pianonya yang mengagumkan.

Akhirnya ia duduk kembali di bangkunya dan Erika-sensei menulis nilai yang didapat dari permainan Rokudo itu. Aku masih memandang kearah jendela disebelah tempat duduk ku.

"Permainan yang bagus," ucapku pelan namun aku yakin Rokudo pasti mendengarnya. Ia kaget mendengar pujian yang kuberikan padanya.

"Kufufu, terima kasih. Lain kali aku akan memainkannya lagi khusus untukmu," ucapnya. Aku diam sejenak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya. _'Memainkannya lagi? Dan untukku?'_

"Aku lebih memilih kau memainkan lagu yang lain," jawabku yang masih memilih untuk tidak memandangnya.

Ia hanya terdiam. Dan masih memandangku yang masih tidak memandangnya.

Permainan piano dari murid terus berbunyi dan akhirnya tiba saat Erika-sensei memanggil namaku. Aku berdiri dari bangku ku dan menatap Erika-sensei tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku…tidak bisa main…piano," ucapku dan membuat semua murid kaget dan bertanya-tanya. Kalau aku duduk di bangku _Grand Piano _itu, aku pasti akan mengingat dengan jelas rangkaian masa lalu ku yang walau hanya melihat _Grand Piano_ itu dan mendengar permainan Rokudo hampir membuat tangisanku pecah.

Aku tidak peduli nilai. Walau bagaimana pun, nilai ku dipelajaran lain juga tetap jelek. Akhirnya Erika-sensei memanggil nama murid yang lain. Waktu terus berjalan dan akhirnya bel berakhirnya sekolah berdering juga. Erika-sensei merapikan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas begitu juga murid-murid kelas, mulai berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan aku masih duduk di bangku sampai hanya aku yang tersisa di kelas.

Aku menatap _Grand Piano_ itu sejenak sampai akhirnya mendekati _Grand Piano _itu. _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bermain piano?_ Pikirku. _Grand Piano_ itu sama seperti yang ada di rumahku. Aku menulusuri jari-jariku di _Grand Piano _itu, membiarkan otakku bernostalgia untuk sejenak, mengingat kenangan yang indah itu.

Aku menekan salah satu _tuts_ yang ada di _Grand Piano_ itu, menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang merupakan nada G.

Aku duduk di kursi yang disediakan didepan _Grand Piano_ itu. _Apa aku masih bisa bermain piano? Lagu apa yang masih ku ingat? _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bermunculan di otakku. Aku meletakkan jari-jariku diatas _tuts-tuts Piano _tersebut, dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang sangat sedih. Ibuku sangat menyukai lagu ini.

Aku memainkan lagu Coagulation (Super Junior). Iringan piano yang terdengar di lagu itu sangat pas dengan suasana lagu tersebut. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi teringat Yuuna.

(Flashback)

"Ne Ne Yuuna neechan , apa judul lagu ini?" tanyaku yang waktu itu beraumur 6 tahun. Yuuna menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Judulnya Coagulation, Tsuna" jawabnya masih tetap tersenyum lembut. Amma kemudian menggendongku untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi kok lagunya sedih sekali ya? Rasanya Tsuna ingin menangis," ucapku dengan polosnya. Aku yang dulu berumur 6 tahun itu tidak mengetahui makna dari lagu itu.

"Lagunya memang sedih. Tsuna mau aku ajari bermain piano?" Tanya nya. Aku yang memang ingin belajar piano, langsung mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mulai," ucapnya. Yuuna masih tetap tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku senang melihatnya seperti itu senyuman Yuuna adalah satu hal yang kusukai. Dia selalu menjagaku ketika kakak bekerja.

(End of Flashback)

Tanpa kusadari air mata sudah mengalir dari pelipis mataku. Kenangan itu mengalir bak film drama yang mengisahkan masa laluku. Aku sangat terhanyut didalam ingatan masa laluku, sampai bahkan tidak sadar ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam duduk disampingku, namun dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Aku ingin menghentikan permainanku, namun pemuda berambut hitam legam yang sangat kukenal itu melarang ku untuk menghentikan permainan piano ku. Pemuda bernama Hibari Kyouya itu terhanyut dalam permainan piano yang sedang kumainkan. Seakan-akan mengerti arti lagu yang kumainkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku pun selesai memainkan lagu tersebut dan menarik nafas panjang. Membiarkan air mataku mengalir dan tak kunjung berhenti.

Hibari mengelus rambut cokelatku dengan lembut. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sama. Seakan mengerti penderitaan yang tengah kurasakan.

Saat itu aku terus memainkan lagu itu sampai selesai. Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengarkan permainanku.

* * *

_Life is not always like our predicted _(Tsuna)

* * *

Aku membuka dua pintu rumahku dan memasuki rumahku. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ukuran dua penghuni. Kadang teman kerja Giotto datang dan ketika mereka datang, pasti rumah ini bagaikan pasar ikan dengan keributan dimana-mana. Padahal yang datang cuma lima sampai enam orang.

Aku mendengar suara keributan di lantai dua. Pasti itu teman Giotto yang senang membuat keributan itu, pikirku dalam hati.

Saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku, aku melewati ruang kerja Ayah, dan pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Aku melihat Giotto dan rekan kerjanya. Seorang pria berambut pink, ah salah. Seorang pria berambut merah magenta menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ah Tsunayoshi? Baru pulang sekolah ya?" ucapnya. Namun aku tidak menggubrisnya meninggalkan ruang kerja Giotto. Membuat si pria berambut magenta itu kesal aku mengabaikannya. Aku terus berjalan menuju ke kamarku dan tak lama kemudian aku tiba disana.

Begitu masuk kesana, aku langsung mengunci pintu kamarku dan merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang.

Hari sudah sore. Cuaca hari ini juga sangat dingin dan semakin dekat juga musim dingin. Musim dingin berarti Natal dan Tahun baru dan aku benci dua hal itu, seperti musim salju musim dingin yang kubenci, dan Kakak yang kubenci.

* * *

Like this white cold snow (Mukuro)

* * *

Aku berjalan melangkah keluar rumahku. Hari ini sangat dingin sekali. Lebih dingin dari musim gugur bulan kemaren. Hari ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan cuaca di Namimori makin saja menusuk sampai ke tulangku. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku, bermaksud untuk menghangatkannya, kemudian aku berjalan menuju Nami-Chuu.

(Time Skip)

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan gerbang Nami-Chuu. Kulihat Sawada Tsunayoshi berjalan memasuki gerbang Nami-Chuu. Kuputuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Kufufu, ohayou, Tsunayoshi-kun!" sapaku sambil tersenyum khasku.

"Ohayou," sapanya singkat tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun dingin sekali. Sedingin cuaca hari ini," ucapku sedikit menggombal.

Lalu dia diam tidak merespon. Kulihat kemudian dia membalikkan arahnya, berjalan menuju si ketua prefect biasanya mengawasi murid Nami-Chuu dipagi hari, dan kulihat dia berbicara dengan Hibari Kyoya tanpa takut sedikitpun terhadapnya. Berbeda sekali ketika saat aku hendak mengajaknya berbicara. Akhirnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyoya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Jam pertama adalah bahasa Inggris dan waktu pun berjalan cepat tanpa kusadari. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris memang tidak terlalu membosankan jadi kuputuskan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut dengan seksama.

Jam kedua adalah Matematika. Matematika memang pelajaran yang rumit, namun bagiku, itu sama saja dengan 'makananku' sehari-hari. Namun, mungkin beberapa orang tidak berkata demikian. Contohnya saja Tsunayoshi.

Dia memang tidak pintar Matematika. Bukan Matematika saja, hampir semua pelajaran ia dapat nilai jelek, akademis maupun non-akademis. Tsunayoshi juga selalu sendiri dikelas, dikerjain, dipalakin dan sebagainya. Ia juga tidak punya teman. Bukan berarti dia tidak punya teman, aku tidak tahu apa hal ini bisa dikatagorikan sebagai teman tapi, Tsunayoshi dekat dengan sang ketua kedisiplinan Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

Mungkin aneh untuk ukuran orang seperti Tsunayoshi bisa dekat, dengan Hibari Kyoya, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku kesal.

"Tsunayoshi-kun sapaku saat melihatnya berdiri didepan pintu depan sekolah. Ia tidak menjawab sapaanku dan menganggapku seolah-olah tidak ada. Kusandarkan tubuhku di tembok disebelahnya berdiri. "Aku diabaikan…ya?"

"Aku hanya menganggapmu tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Kejam sekali," gumamku dan kutahu ia pasti mendengarku. "Apa…kau selalu menunggu Hibari Kyoya setelah selesai jam sekolah?" tanyaku. Tidak tahan dengan atmosfer diam diantara aku dan dia. Kulihat dia dengan sudut mataku dan aku mendapatinya melihatku.

"Aku tidak bilang sedang menunggu Hibari, kan?" tanyanya dengan polosnya. Ternyata dia tidak sedang menunggu Hibari Kyoya, ya?

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira, soalnya kalian sering berduaan. Kupikir kalian…"

"Hibari itu sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri…" ujarnya memotong kalimatku. "…jadi tidak mungkin kami berpacaraan," lanjutnya.

"Kalau dia bilang 'suka' padamu?" tanyaku. Aak! Kenapa aku bertanya hal aneh seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba kudengar Tsunayoshi tertawa. Aneh. Walaupun dia tertawa, tapi ekspresinya terlihat kalau ia sedang tidak tertawa.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanyaku yang merasa ditertawakan tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak mungkin," jawabnya dan ia masih tertawa. Sebegini konyolnya kah aku?

Aku berdeham untuk menghentikan tawanya yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir itu. Mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Lalu, Tsunayoshi sedang apa berdiri disini? Menunggu Hibari Kyoya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Memang biasanya pulang dengan Hibari-san, hanya saja dia pulang lebih dulu hari ini," jawabnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Mungkin dia menyembunyikannya.

Aku diam. Berpikir untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Mau kuantar pulang?" diam tidak ada jawaban. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku tadi?

* * *

_A strange, pervert, bluish- pineapple-haired guy _(Tsuna)

* * *

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku yang jarang dan HAMPIR tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan pemuda yang memiliki model rambut yang bisa dikatakan ANEH ini mengajakku pulang bareng dan padahal, kami hanya saling bertukar beberapa patah kata selama 15 menit (atau mungkin juga tidak sampai segitu).

"Ada apa?" pertanyaannya itu menyadarkanku dari dunia khayalanku.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawabku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan Mukuro sendiri. Belum jauh aku meninggalkan Mukuro, aku merasakan tangan seseorang menggenggam tangan kiriku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Aku mencari asal tangan itu dan mendapati bahwa tangan itu milik Mukuro.

"Ada apa?" aku mengernyitkan kedua mataku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, berlama-lama disini sama saja dengan mati kedinginan. Sepanjang hari ini aku merutuki kebodohanku karena tidak membawa _muffler _dan sekarang manusia berkepala nanas ini menghentikan niatku untuk pulang.

"Tanganmu…" ada apa dengan tanganku?

"Aku tahu tanganku kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki," ucapku dan dia masih saja tidak melepaskan tanganku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menepis tangannya dari tanganku. Tangannya…hangat.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu badanmu kecil dan kulitmu putih dan mulus seperti wanita, aku tahu walaupun aku hanya melihat dengan satu mata," kudengar nadanya sedikit kesal.

"Mesum," dan kulihat ia tambah kesal.

"Ya, ya aku tahu aku mesum dan bisakah kau berhenti mengerjaiku?"

"Aku akan berhenti mengerjaimu jika kau bersedia dengan sangat melepaskan genggamanmu dari tanganku," ucapku, menunjuk tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kananku.

Hening. Mukuro tidak berkata apa-apa dan dia pun tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak," aku sedikit tercengang mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut nanas…nan mesum ini.

"Ha?"Tanganmu dingin," kudengar dia bergumam pelan. Namun karena jarak diantara kami tidak jauh dan juga tidak terlalu dekat membuatku bisa mendengar gumamannya itu.

"He?" aku sedikit bingung dengan sifat pemuda yang berada didepanku ini. Mungkin memang benar kami TIDAK akrab satu sama lain tapi…

"Tadi pagi juga kulihat Tsunayoshi tidak menggunakan _muffler _ditengah cuaca sedingin ini, ah, beberapa hari yang lalu juga Tsunayoshi tidak pernah mengenakan _muffler_," …kenapa dia peduli dan memperhatikanku sejauh ini?

Kugenggam tangan Mukuro yang menggenggam tanganku erat. "Kenapa?" gumamku, aku dapat merasakan suaraku yang bergetar saat mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Kenapa? Hm~," kulihat Mukuro sedang berpikir. "Mungkin karena aku sering tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu, tanpa kusadari aku selalu menangkap sosokmu, saat Tsunayoshi sedang sendiri, saat dikelas, bahkan saat kau sedang bersama Hibari Kyoya," jelasnya.

Aku sedikit tersanjung mendengar penjelasannya, tapi tidak mungkin kuungkapkan. Kubuka bibirku sedikit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Kugenggam _long-coat_ biru dongker yang dikenakan Mukuro dengan tangan kananku.

"Kamu _stalker _ya? Aku tidak menyangkanya," ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, aku memang orang mesum dengan model rambut nanas yang punya hobi _stalking_ seseorang dengan perawakan seperti perempuan, berambut cokelat karamel dan matanya yang besar berwarna coklat," jelas Mukuro panjang lebar, jelas sekali ciri-ciri orang yang dijabarkannya tadi itu aku. Kulihat Mukuro melepaskan _muffler _berwarna biru keunguan yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau melepas _muffler_-mu ditengah cuaca sedingin ini? kau bodoh ya?"

"Berisik, salah siapa yang tidak memakai _muffler _maupun sarung tangan ditengah cuaca sedingin ini," aku menyunggingkan bibirku kedepan. Kesal dikerjai oleh Mukuro walau yang dikatakannya memang benar.

Kulihat Mukuro tersenyum tipis dan menarik tanganku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, berjalan keluar dari Nami-Chuu. Walaupun aku protes, pasti Mukuro tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dan bersikeras untuk tetap mengantarku pulang. Aku membenamkan sebagian wajahku ke _muffler _yang Mukuro pakaikan, mencari kehangatan dari _muffler _tersebut. Aku sedikit berharap agar hari ini tidak cepat berakhir.

**End of chapter 1 –To be continued **

**Curhatannya Author** Ciao, Rei balik lagi bikin fic baru #mandikembangtujuhrupa sebenarnya sebenarnya udah dibuat setahun yang lalu Cuma entah kenapa setaun yang lalu itu nge-stucknya dibagian Tsuna ama Hiba yang main piano itu dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu akhirnya mencoba menyelesaikannya sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya hari ini selesai juga #selamatanpotongtumpeng mungkin awal ceritanya setaun yang lalu jadinya gak bakal kayak gini, yaaa tapi gak jelek-jelek amat kok, mungkin.

**N.B** mungkin pas baca awalnya pada mikir, 'Tsuna-nya OOC ya' dan lain-lainnya. Sebenarnya Tsunanya gak OOC, ya mungkin sedikit OOC, cuma Rei bikin Tsuna kayak begitu karena efek keluarganya yang bermasalah dan cekcok dengan kakaknya yang NANTI akan dibahas di chapter XXX (gak tau tuh chapter berapa) di tunggu aja deh. OC yang namanya Yuuna itu, nanti juga bakal dibahas. Terus masalah lagu Korea itu, tolong jangan bertanya apa-apa, ide kepepet keluarlah lagu itu.

**Terakhir dari yang terakhir** review please, kalau gak ada yang comment, gak bakal di apdet deh ini fic. Jangan jadi silent reader, review anda sekalian membantu perkembangan fic ini #plakdzigh #okestoprei


End file.
